


'It's so quiet here and it feels so cold, this house no longer feels like home'

by Warlock_Writer



Series: Goodbye Robert Sugden [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Aaron struggles to cope after Robert is sent to prison





	'It's so quiet here and it feels so cold, this house no longer feels like home'

The house feels empty, lifeless. The bed stays cold, Aaron not being able to face sleeping there without Robert. He can't cope. He can't stand to be there any more.

The memories linger like they're haunting him. Taunting of the happy times they had together and the times they'll never have. Seb will grow up without his dad, Robert will miss seeing his son grow up, it isn't fair.

Liv misses him so much, she tries to keep strong for Aaron but the bags under her eyes from sleepless nights and her red eyes give away the secret tears she cries. Vic is in pieces and Diane is angry about the whole situation, not that she ever did anything to try and help or support Robert .

Aaron feels so alone. He has no idea how he's supposed to live without Robert. He was his world, his rock, his best friend. Five years seemed bearable but a life time is too much. They couldn't even cope for a few months so how the hell will they they cope now?

The days drag, some days Aaron doesn't see the point, wants to give it all up because he's lost his soulmate  
But he doesn't, for Liv, for Chas and for Paddy because they need him even though he feels useless without Robert.

Robert made him feel complete. For so long Aaron felt that something was missing in his life, then he found Robert. Robert always said that 'no-one came close', well that was the same for Aaron. No one will ever compare to the love he has for Robert. He loves him and will never stop. Now, he feels broken and incomplete without Robert. He can't do it, he can't live like this.

He said to Robert he'll wait for him and he meant it. No matter how many years he'll always wait because Robert is it for him. He doesn't want anyone else.

Tonight he lies awake, staring at the ceiling, begging for sleep to take over him so he can escape this pain for a few hours. He's broken and won't recover until Robert is back at home, with Aaron- where he belongs. He thinks back to happier times, their weddings, the proposal, their first kiss. It hurts but it's all he has. He let's the memories wash over him as silent tears run down his face, sleep eventually taking over him. He dreams of Robert and the life they deserved but can never have.


End file.
